


Day one: Holding Hands

by Diemthedragon



Series: 30 day challenge [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diemthedragon/pseuds/Diemthedragon





	1. Nanocoffee: Stuck like Glue

Nano stood off to the side and watched Lalna mix a number of chemicals into a glass bottle, the small woman wasn't quite sure what he was up too but she had taken it upon herself to keep him from blowing himself up. “Can you get me the vial with the blue powder form over there?” Lalna asked, motioning to a table on the other side of the room. It was the first time since she entered the lab he acknowledged her “What's the magic word?” she asked, crossing her arms. Lalna sighed “Please, Nano.” he said, looking over his shoulder at her. Nano smiled and retrieved the vial for him. 

“Almost Done!” Lalna said happily, Nano made her way over from he chair she had sat in and examined the contents of the bottle, a thick silver liquid. He adds a few drops of another liquid and blinks as it begins to bubble over and onto his hand, he sets it down and Nano takes his large hand in her own to pull him back. Soon the liquid stops bubbling and relief washes over them. “It wasn't supposed to do that.” Lalna muttered, looking at the silver liquid covering the wooden table and stone floor.

“What were you trying to make?” Nano asked, looking up at him. Lalna looks a bit sheepish “A special adhesive.” he said, his blue eyes avoiding her. Nano furrows her brow in confusion before realization hits her “What did you break?!” she sighed. “Your glass penguin, Billy” Lalna mumbles. Nano gasped and turned to go to the bedroom but is jerked back, she turns to Lalna, anger filling her eyes “Let me go!” she growled, pulling on her hand. “I'm not holding your hand!” he said, attempting to pull his hand away from hers. Anger flared in the apprentice's eyes "LALNA JONES YOU BETTER GET US UNGLUED RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL SEND US BOTH OVER THE EDGE OF A CLIFF!" Nano screeched, trying to pull their hands apart though it only made her arm ache. "Don't worry I'll figure something out!" The scientist said turning back to the table. "why aren't you wearing your gloves?" Nano wondered out loud, following him to the table so he didn't drag her behind him. "They got acid on them earlier, I meant to put new ones on but I forgot" he said. Nano sighed and they began working on a solution together.

Neither would admit it but, they enjoyed the contact.


	2. Parvill: You've got me coming undone

William Strife was used to Alex Parvis doing what he wanted but showing up at his office and demanding he come home was not something he ever expected. Strife had been staying over night at the office the last few days, working on the large stack of paperwork that had been piling up for the past two weeks. “Parv, I'm busy.” Strife said, not looking up at the dark haired man standing in front of his desk with his arms crossed “You're always busy Strife, I haven't seen you in days!” Parv whined. Strife shook his head “we had lunch two days ago.” he said, pushing away a stack of papers and getting another one. Parv didn't like this and nearly threw himself on to the mahogany desk “Strifykins!” he groaned. Strife shook his head and leaned back, he didn't know why Parv still used that irritating nickname. “If I do come home for tonight, will you stop showing up here and demanding me to do things?” Will asked, meeting the musicians puppy eyed gaze. Parv, taking this as a yes, sprung up and grabbed Strife's hand, pulling him up and out of the office before he could protest.

Will let himself be lead outside and they began walking down the street, they only lived a few blocks away so a car was only needed if the weather was unpleasant. Parv chatted happily about nothing in particular, Strife watched him quietly wondering how things had gotten this way. Parvis who was meant to be for cheap labor had become his room mate and of all things Strife was helping Parvis with blood magic. “Striffffffe” Parv's whine caught his attention and he blinked, “W-what?” he asked. “You weren't listening to anything I said, I'm ready to level the altar up!” Parv said. Will sighed though part of him was worried the blood mage was getting too strong too fast. It had only been about two weeks since the altar reached level 4, “Parv, I think you should give the blood magic a rest.” Strife said, meeting Parv's black eyes, they had this conversation a lot and Will had never been able to convince Parvis to stop “Will, come on! It's chaos, that's what you deal in! This will help you!” It was the same argument Parv always used, “I know that but maybe it's too much! Blood magic is dangerous, it can kill you. It will slowly drain you of blood and then keep draining until there's nothing left!” Will says, deep in his chest he was desperate for Parv to listen to him but it didn't show on his face. “I'm being careful!” Parv said and began walking again. Will sighed, knowing that meant they were done talking about it for right now.

Parv unlocked the apartment and went inside, Strife followed him and looked around, nothing looked a different from when he left except, Parv let go of his hand and stepped away, walking towards his bed room, Will watched him, he hadn't noticed, they'd held hands the whole way home.


	3. Hatsome: Give Me Love

No one could really say for sure when the sirs started holding hands, they, themselves never didn't even seem to notice at first. Others noticed but no one said anything, even if anyone had a problem with it it would have been ignored. The Hats did what they wanted and if that meant they wanted to hold hands while grocery shopping, watching television or driving then that's what they were going to do, regardless of anyone else's opinion.

Ross was the first to notice their new habit. The trio was lounging on the couch watching a movie when he glanced down and saw his fingers intertwined with Smith's. Ross looked at Alex who was focused on screen, the brunette shrugged it off though deciding not to bring it up right at the moment.

Soon enough the movie was over and a relaxed silence filled the room “So um, do you guys realize we've been holding hands?” Ross asked, looking at his friends. Both turned their gazes to their hands to see that they were in fact holding hands. “I wonder when that started?” Trott says, his brown eyes had a hint of curiousity in them. “Who cares,” Alex said with a shrug. “I mean it's not really the strangest thing we've done it is?” he says getting up and stretching. The others silently agree.

So the Sirs continued holding hands, all of them wondered to themselves if this meant they were becoming something more then friends? This was a topic none of them brought up though, worried it would make everything awkward and ruin what they had and what they had was pretty perfect to them. So on they continued, holding hands with thoughts of something more but what they didn't know was soon they would get exactly what they were all wishing for.


	4. Lomadia/Nilesy: All The Lights in the Sky

They sat on the roof and looked up at the starry sky, soft music drifted from the radio they had brought up with them. Nilesy looked away from the never ending cosmos and turned his gaze the beautiful woman sitting on the ledge beside him. He could see the stars reflected in her blue eyes, she hummed softly along with the radio's melody. The wind picked up, sending her blonde hair swirling around her. Nilesy sighed softly, quickly looking away, his cheek burning red when Lomadia looked at him. “Are you cold? You're face is red.” she asks, Nilesy shook his head “I'm alright.” he said quietly.

Lomadia and Nilesy had only lived on the island for about a month, they'd been busy setting up all the equipment and such it took to run an owl sanctuary, it was the first night they had time to relax since then, and now they were celebrating with a bottle of wine.

“Nilesy! Look a shooting star!” Lomadia said pointing, they watched it until it was out of sight “Make a wish!” Nilesy said, silently making his own, he wasn't superstitious but there was nothing wrong with indulging himself a little. Lomadia resumed to humming along with the radio, soon she was singing along, Nilesy smiled slightly and poured himself another glass of wine. “Let's make a toast!” Lomadia says holding her glass out towards him, “To owl island!” Lomadia says, smiling brightly. Nilesy repeats her and takes a sip.

Soon they'd gone through most of the bottle before deciding to stop before they got too drunk. They chatted away with red cheeks and slurred about nothing particular and future hopes for the island. When silence fell again, Nilesy took a deep breath and gently took Lomadia's hand, she looked at him and smiled, squeezing his hand gently before returning her gaze to the starry sky.


	5. Zoethian: You're Mine

Rythian wasn't a very affectionate person, at least not when other people could see them but it didn't stop her from taking his hand or kissing his scarf covered cheek when they were in public, he always grumbled about it but he never tried to stop her so the red head figured it was okay.

Zoey lead Rythian through the maze of plants, pointing out the flowers she thought were pretty. Rythian remained quiet, wondering exactly what they were doing in the green house but he had his answer when she pushed open a door and they entered a cool dark room. He had to say he was thankful for the cool air, his dark clothes had made the other room feel unbearably hot. His eyes adjusting and he saw the room was filled with mushrooms, he sighed and shook his head slightly but he knew he shouldn't have been surprised really, Zoey always loved mushrooms and she probably always will. He allowed her to tow him down the aisle. Once at the end they stopped and Zoey smiled at the mushrooms “Hello! This is Rythian, I told you I'd bring him!” she said cheerfully.

Zoey had a cheerful conversation with the mushrooms after introducing Rythian to them, he started to feel a bit self conscious, of course the fungus wasn't alive but he felt like he was being watched, he debated if he wanted to let Zoey's hand go but decided against it. There was no real reason for it. They were plants for Christ's sake, they didn't care if he held his girlfriend's hand. 

Soon Zoey finished talking and they said good bye, Zoey lead the way back out and Rythian blinked in the bright light “They like you but they think your too quiet, you should have talked to them!” Zoey said, it seemed like she was trying to scold him for being rude. Rythian sighed again and shook his head “Zoey, I can't understand them!” he says, Zoey crosses her arms “I know that! I would have translated!” she says. Rythian opens his mouth to argue but decides against it “Want to go get ice cream?” he asked to change topics.

Zoey and Rythian sat on a park bench, it was hidden well by the trees and bushes around it so Rythian felt safe with his scarf removed, he quietly sipped his chocolate milkshake while Zoey happily ate her vanilla ice cream. Zoey reached over and took his free hand and Rythian instead of feeling awkward about it, smiled and squeezed her small hand gently.


End file.
